Pitance, Poaching & Protection
by SiliasRam1.0
Summary: Zeshin, a promising Hunter has fallen to the wayside, abandoning his village to become a Poacher and Guild fugitive. But his life of solitude and glory have not sated his anger and pain, perhaps caring for another will help him to care for himself again.
1. Chapter 1   Heated Introductions

Chapter One – Heated Introductions…

The heat of the desert sun was harsh and all consuming. Rays of fire beat down upon the dunes as Cephalos swam beneath the scorching sands, land sharks at play in an ocean of dry heat. Near the few craggy rock structures that defiantly stood baking in the sun, Zeshin sat in solace in the shade of the boulders shadow, slowly sipping his Cool Drink as his Tigrex Longsword with Custom Scabbard rest across his legs. Craggy stone structures were spread thin on the terrain, allowing the heat to spread unchecked over any unlucky travelers. A solitary figure sat in the shade of one of these scarce shadows, slowly sipping a Cool Drink as his Custom Scabbard laid across his legs, Tigrex Longsword waiting patiently inside.

Having ventured into the desert on his lonesome, Zeshin had found the spot relatively quickly, knowing any hesitation resulted in sun burned skin, fatigue, dehydration and finally death. The beasts who dwelt here took no pity on disoriented Hunters or ill equipped travelers, seeing both fair game and ample prey. He could have waited at the base camp for his party, but the camp, with all its amenities and comforts made him restless. The base camp was a place for Hunters supported by the Guild, and in Zeshin's mind, he was too far gone to accept the guilds handouts and live by its restrictions.

Replacing the cap on his drink, he remained there motionless afterward, his mind adrift. The ambiguity of his appearance afforded to him by his Terra Ceanatuar Armor, his removed helmet betrayed his camouflage by revealing his Cerulean hair and boyish features. All he could think about were the arguments between himself and his trainer and mentor. His thoughts focused on how he left his home village filled with so much anger and bitterness, his contempt doubling as the greatest source of his power as well as his deepest shame.

The arid breeze blew across his face, causing his hair to waft ever so slightly, and as bead of sweat moved to slide down his forehead. The drop continued the descent down his nose, and fell upon the desert ground, the heat even in the shade sufficient to evaporate the moisture within seconds of its collision, Zeshin lowering his head with his eyes back on the sand. Soon it was not the lack of a slight sizzle of his perspiration that made the hunter lift his head over toward the horizon, it was the clacks and clangs of various suits of armor. It would appear his party had finally managed to track him down, and despite the looks and possible groans he faced from the approaching three hunters, Zeshin remained motionless.

"_**Earlier start or jerkish idleness Zesh, it's getting harder and harder to tell with you these days**_…_**"**_ the lanky young man joked, brown hair showing from his Nargacuga Helm, covering his eyes. He stood with his hands on his hips, his Medium Bowgun dangling from his side. Before Zeshin could form a response, one of the Narga-donned Hunter's companions stepped forward in an intimidating fashion.

"_**You take too long as usual Sanzuin… that and I don't need the Guild on my trail, again…"**_ Zeshin said, a bit of venom in his otherwise monotone voice as he looked toward the Narga-armored man's face.

"_**Bit of a way to greet an old friend wouldn't you say? Tsk, tsk, manners seem to be disappearing as fast as jobs around here."**_ Sanzuin replied to Zeshin's criticism. Before he could reply again, one of the hunters stepped forward to address Zeshin.

"_**We walked all this way to find you lounging, wasting time and supplies. What's to stop me from smashing you into slag boy?"**_ a larger man said in a brutish fashion, his large hand covered by Gravios Greaves as he unsteadily held onto a gourd filled with what smelled to be a Cool Drink altered with added spirits. His immense presence towering over Zeshin, his shadow darkening the shaded spot further as Zeshin fingered through the sand for a small stone. _**"Well? Are you gonna answer me or are you just gonna sit there with that smug look on-" **_

The shattering of the gourd by a well-placed flick on the part of Zeshin startled the large man stopped as his speech was silenced. With a flash belying his girth the man immediately went for his Juggernaut Hammer in an attempt to pulverize Zeshin-who remained stationary-only to be stopped by the remaining hunter, a woman clad in Hermituar Armor. Zeshin was given a closeup of the Red Stripe Greatsword strapped across her back, and it explained her ability to hold back the thuggish Brute.

"_**Kill the monster and then I don't give a damn what you do to him."**_ She said firmly as she grounded her feet, the increased advantage allowing her to push the larger man back with little difficulty.

"_**Get the hell outta my way Jiisha, no one disrespects me or wastes my Sake."**_ The man responded angrily, smashing his weapon into the ground top down to gain his balance as he threw his helmet off to the side.

"_**You're drunk off your ass as it is, and I'm not hauling your carcass anywhere Ryoma. Sober up and shut the Hell up already."**_ Jiisha said firmly, crossing her arms as she watched Ryoma stumble and lurch forward until he caught a glimpse of her scowl.

"_**I don't take orders from you little girl, huff up your chest at me again and I'll open your skull…" **_Ryoma said, spitting at the ground at Zeshin's feet.

"_**Sanzuin, feel free to stop this madness at anytime…"**_ Zeshin said, looking on at the exchange with growing apathy.

"_**Okay, okay enough. If you children are done making introductions, we can begin. Zeshin if you weren't already listening to these two bicker they are Ryoma and Jiisha, associates of mine from way back in the day."**_ The smooth man in the Narga Armor said to Zeshin, walking over to Jiisha and placing his hand on her shoulder. _**"I vouch for them so no worries, but the day is getting short and I wanna bag and tag this bastard before the guild shows up so whenever you're ready."**_

"_**And how am I to trust these two? One seems competent enough, but the other can't even seem to care enough to show up uninebriated, in the desert of all places."**_ Zeshin asked Sanzuin as he stood to his feet, ignoring Ryoma's slow advance as he gathered his helmet and sword.

"_**You got something else to say to me you little pile of piss?"**_ Ryoma said, drunkenly moving closer, stopped easily by Sanzuin's outstretched arm.

"_**Well that's an easy one. You both trust my word, which holds up to a decent standard. Help us kill this Diablos and take our transport back. Or you take your chances with the Guild who are on their way to rescue the defeated party and explain to them why a Hunter with a revoked license is in the desert poaching."**_ Sanzuin said with a cavalier smile spread across his face, the same one responsible for a fair share of much of the trouble that Zeshin had found himself in over the last few years. He knew it was a risk calling on Sanzuin after their last outing-an Azure Rathalos that left an associate hunter dead and abandoned-something that still did not sit right with Zeshin. Months had passed since then, and Zeshin's cash reserves had grown slim as his disillusionment with hunting had caused him to remain idle, going on less and less hunts.

Such were the risks of Poaching, a path Zeshin had been taught to believe was one of shame and dishonor by a teacher he no longer kept in contact with. When the intelligence was good much money was made in illegally hunting nuisance monsters for profit, but those were seldom occurrences. Many of their excursions had been a mix of speculation and deception, only able to function outside of the Guild's oversight, mainly adhering to areas and zones unwatched by the Ballooner's all encompassing eye in the sky. There had often been times where poachers would be so gravely injured the party could not afford to carry them back, lest they all fall prey to the monsters themselves, unable to seek Guild aid themselves. Now, Zeshin once again found himself in the company of the dubious and the distant. The most interaction he had with other hunters was brief and after the booty and zenny were divided, they were no more than strangers to him, very different from the tales of camaraderie and goodwill he had heard so much about as a boy. Sanzuin was a smooth talker, but his dealings with integrity were very akin to his hunting style, distant and shrew-coinciding with his choice of weapon.

"_**Well Zesh, what's it gonna be? Come on, we're not so bad off are we? This'll be easy, the damn thing's already hurt as is. So what do you say? Drinks are on me afterward…"**_ Sanzuin continued, his arm and posture growing a bit too comfortable for Jiisha's taste as she shoved him away as well. Zeshin took note of the reaction, as it appeared the only serious hunter of the group beside himself appeared to be Jiisha. With a sigh, Zeshin slowly placed his helmet over his head.

"_**I'm ready under this condition: I lead and Jiisha is my cover. No disagreements or you find yourself a fourth…"**_ Zeshin said, shouldering the strap to his Longsword in its custom sheath.

_**"Frag this and you boy, I follow no one's orders 'cept my own." **_Ryoma said with a slur, pointing to himself. Jiisha's face showed a bit of surprise, but she remained motionless.

Sanzuin mulled the proposal over for a minute or so, and with a shrug he conceded. "_**Ok we follow your command, but we gotta go now, the Ballooner will have to give the Guild the monster's location if we don't hurry. It's out near the Greater Dunes eating cactus according to the Sky Eye so let's move now."**_ Sanzuin said, smiling the entire time as he walked over to fetch Ryoma's helmet. _**"Catch Big Guy, take a walk and clear your head a bit,"**_ he continued as he tossed the head covering, Ryoma's large hand catching the helmet with great dexterity as the large man emptied out the remaining sand.

"_**Let's go then already…"**_ Ryoma said taking his cues from Sanzuin as he retrieved his hammer, placing it back onto his back as he walked away, taking the same path he had chastised Zeshin for earlier. Soon he was followed by Sanzuin, who had decided to go along with Zeshin's idea with no resistance, his smile never one to have given Zeshin any comfort.

As Zeshin walked past Jiisha, he stopped as she called out to him, keeping his eye on the distance between Ryoma's lurching and Sanzuin's sauntering. _**"What the Hell is it you are trying to do by playing general**_?" Jiisha asked with expressed concern.

Zeshin turned his neck toward her while he stood in the same spot and simply replied, _**"Trying to make sure we all make it out alive. Sanzuin's only in this for himself, we just make it easier, if you want to live you'll listen to me and make sure your drunken friend doesn't kill himself or any of us."**_ Zeshin said with a detached tone.

"_**Is that why you're making me your point man? You don't trust me?"**_ Jiisha asked, annoyed. She was not accustomed to having her skill judged by an arrogant stranger who had never seen her hunt.

"_**That's exactly why… that and you seem to be the only one besides myself that seems to want to live to collect his earnings. I need someone competent to watch my back, and I pick you. Now let's do this and be done with it."**_ Zeshin as he walked forward, the scathing sands brushing against his polished Red Armor as the desert winds ominously began to pick up. Soon to follow was Jiisha, who had taken his words to heart and was left with a bit of relief as well as intrigue as to who he was and why did Sanzuin fall in line so easily.


	2. Chapter 2 Alliances forged on blood

Chapter 2 – Alliances forged on blood and sand

It did not take long for the quartet to find their prey, the injured and slow plodding Diablos. Despite claiming victory over a party of inexperienced hunters had taken its fair share of wounds along its legs and belly. Lurching across the narrow strip of land to sip at the small stream and gnaw upon the sparse cacti nearby, Zeshin and Sanzuin, Jiisha and Ryoma spied from afar. The group sat atop a sandy cliff overlooking the small lake as it concluded how this assault would play out. Too fatigued to burrow, the Diablos choose to remain here, assured that it would be safe until it regained its immense strength, time that Zeshin knew would not be too far off.

_**"I need my exact orders followed when we do this. No hesitation, no argue or rebuttals…"**_ Zeshin said, his roaming eyes attempting to make contact with everyone, only preceding after he received some acknowledgment the group. Ryoma's nod came slower than the others did, but the incentives of zenny and more liquor were enough for his begrudging acceptance, at least for now. _**"We go at this in a diamond formation, gunner at the top with impact and cutting at the sides and bottom. Sanzuin is traveling the lightest, so it is up to you to antagonize and draw the monsters attention. Slow it down with shot aimed at the face and tail base. Ryoma, I will need you to stay near Sanzuin to the left, not too close, but near enough to apply the necessary pressure to its head when the monster slows or falls down. Jiisha, you act as the right the flank, blocking where necessary while focusing on the monsters legs and feet-"**_ Zeshin stopped cut off by Ryoma's petulance.

_**"And what the Hell will you be doing up the monster's ass while we're getting skewed?"**_ Ryoma asked angrily, completely untrusting of Zeshin's meticulous and excessive planning. _**"I ain't no damn doll for you to place where you see fit boy. I'ma solider and a hunter, damn good one's I'll say and I could do this on my own without having to listen you prattle and bark order. Wouldn't have to split the take either…"**_ Ryoma finished, crossing his arms in what seemed to be his usual disgruntled fashion.

_**"The man, as loud and blunt as he is has a point Zesh. Sound like you're getting a pretty cushy ride there in the lead seat."**_ Sanzuin said, the smirk on his face appearing as if he only responded in kind just to see Zeshin squirm in discomfort which had indeed proved to be successful. The questioning causing Jiisha to greatly reconsider Zeshin's place in all this as well, despite his private appeal to her.

_**"What will you be doing Zeshin, and how are we to be assured that is going to work. I seldom agree with Ryoma, but he does have a point. If Sanzuin's info is right we could very well do this without you or all this planning…"**_ Jiisha said in a tone that almost sounded apologetic in its doubt. Zeshin looked at the Diablos as it dug into the soil for roots and buried cacti with its large feet and power legs, the increase in upturned sand hinted toward its strength returning. Focusing back to his party Zeshin sighed and removed his helmet in a display of sincerity.

_**"Look, you don't have to like this job or me, because I certainly don't like any of you. But if we don't do this together we will not win. That monster is injured and desperate, and where you all see an easy mark, I see the end if we even make one mistake… Do you think that thing is going to lie over and die cause were here to kill it? No, it just wiped the dunes with one group of idiots, and it will have no problem doing the same to us. There was a Legendary Black Diablos with a broken wing and one horn; it was always injured from all the hunters that came here to kill it. Guild Hunters and Knights alike were slain by the dozens till it finally died of exhaustion after the last group of fools retreated in defeat."**_ Zeshin said, his temper now starting to show itself in his voice and face. _**"They called it a demon and a devil and it was no such thing. It was a damned monster, an ignorant beast that bested each and every fool that underestimated it." **_

_**"These things don't have a sense of honor... Nor do they feel remorse or empathize with misguided and chivalrous fools that come to do them harm with weapons. They are animals, and they deserve no quarter or reprieve, no mercy or consideration beyond acknowledging how dangerous they are..."**_ Zeshin stopped him, realizing both his temper, tone, and words were growing out of hand and off topic. Sighing as he pinched the narrow mound between his eyes, he looked back towards the faces of the now puzzled group of hunters. _**"If you must know, I am handling the tail, with a weapon that does not allow for me the defense or maneuverability as the rest of you. This is why it will be important we stay in formation, our constant movement will stop the monster from getting to far and will allow us the chance to strike its vitals. I will have no cover save for Jiisha flanking an occasional blocking against the armored, flailing, and one-ton appendage of an already injured and soon to be Diablos. If any of you experts feel, I still have it easy I will gladly trade you positions. If not, fall in and do exactly what I say."**_ Zeshin finished his monologue in an exasperated tone. He quickly replaced his helmet and looked to the group for any further discretion, and when he saw none, his helmet turned directly to Sanzuin. _**"Warning shot to the base of its tail, the marker will help me locate the point of damage during all the movement. Ryoma, when it turns to investigate toss a grenade within its line of sight. When we scale the cliff side and reach the ground everyone get in position and begin circling him..."**_ Zeshin commanded.

Time was critical, and with a nod from his frightening helm, Zeshin silently gave the order to prepare their armaments. Taking great caution not to arouse the beast, the group swiftly appropriated the necessary equipment, items that would not have passed the most lenient inspection of Guild standard for their sheer destructive and wasteful nature. Sanzuin loaded his tainted Cutting cartridges into his Bowgun, as an almost sober Ryoma meticulous arranged his custom Crag shots and Flashing Sonic grenades along his waist for easy access. Jiisha applied an adhesive of distilled Monster Broth to a flat side of her Greatsword, proceeding to line the weapon with chains of outward exploding pellet shells. Zeshin himself frowned upon such unscrupulous tactics, but understood the necessity of speed in the line of work. His master had taught him that there was something to altered mechanics and enhanced weaponry, but such peerless innovation came at the heavy cost of environmental disruption. The risk of endangering an ally remained with him, but understanding that people were in this particular profession for their own gain made it somewhat easier to swallow the bitter pill of hypocrisy, rubbing shoulders with those of such loose ethics. As they all finished, there was a moment of silent deference, as they all looked toward Zeshin for his particular instructions.

With no further disruptions, gave the signal to Sanzuin who fired after taking a moment to line his Paintball shot. Instantaneously the Diablos was thrust back within the thrall of combat as his foes pressed the sides of their helms near their ears and vaulted down the sandy cliff. Instinctively the Diablos first reaction was to scream its loud and guttural shriek, one of its most terrifying weapons and oft the last thing many an unfortunate hunter hears prior to death by gore or trample. However, the assembled were no regular group, and as such, they were not prone to the same trifles and inconveniences, their Custom High Grade Earplugs reducing the monster's cry to a tame sonic instance no louder than the breeze. Cephalos and other unfortunate creatures exploded from the sand, writhing in pain from the Diablos' call as Zeshin and his group vaulted past them, dodging with extreme caution. Each explosion hurled sand all about as the group continued forward, Ryoma tossing his armament into the air. "Eyes down!" Ryoma roared as he hurled his luminescent explosive in the Diablos' field of vision. As the group shielded their sight with forearm and weapon, they splintered off into their respective positions, the blinded Diablos fuming black smoke from its nostrils seemingly in anger at their presumption that it would be taken so easily.

Here they stood, the monster surprisingly larger than expected, thrashing its tail about and kicking sand as it continued to cry out. Temporarily robbed of its sight, Zeshin took the time to survey the wounds already covering the monster as his constituents ready their weapons, Sanzuin continuing his barrage as Jiisha and Ryoma stood patiently for the monster to resume its movement. Tactically sound in his placement, Sanzuin continued to fire as he stood in front of the continuously flashing strobe grenade, and within seconds, the Diablos was on the move. In seconds, the Diablos covered half the ground necessary to get to Sanzuin who fired until his stocks were empty, deftly dodging a presumable gore attack from the Diablos as everyone else moved into position to accommodate the formation.

There appeared to be more to the fight it would seem as the target of the assault was not Sanzuin and his attacks, but the unnaturally strobe device, as the Diablos continued trampling in one place, throwing sand about to keep it covered. Zeshin's eyes narrowed beneath the cover of his helm as the still enraged monster once again turned its attention to the group, their first stratagem quelled. Still too weak to burrow, the monster bolted for Jiisha who braced for the impact planting the tip of her sword in the sand and assuming an altered defensive posture as Ryoma and Zeshin ran to her counter position, Sanzuin's doped shots taking their effect and slowing the beast down.

Zeshin could hear Jiisha grunt as she took the brunt of the impact, coinciding with the tactile detonation of the munitions stuck to her weapon. As the Diablos staggered from both the collision and unrelenting fire of Sanzuin's Bowgun, Jiisha sprung herself forward with a lifting step that helped to both remove her weapon and direct the stunned beast in Ryoma's direction. What followed was a violent capitalization of the pressed advantage, Ryoma who removed his hammer from his back and swung holding on with both hands in one graceful maneuver, delivered an eerily brutal smash to the Diablos' head as its body veered close to the ground allowing the opportunity. The crag shots exploded in the collision, the damage cracking the Diablos' beak, destroying an eye, and nearly shattering one of its horns as the other broke off landing on the dunes upon the monster's fall. Ryoma's immense power did not come without drawbacks, as the sheer force of his swing caused to monster to roll off the ground in a clumsy fashion. The beast taunted them, scratching and turning up more dust as its tail anchored its place in the sand. Zeshin watched pitiless as the monster regained its ground, its tail and the constant thrashing allowing for some time to rebound as the hunters, save for Zeshin keep their distance.

Zeroing in on the market, Zeshin dodged the large, living boned club at the end of the Diablos tail, the imprint remaining in the sand with every soft thud appearing as if it spelled death for anything unfortunate enough to have been there. The flying sand began to prove irksome, as Zeshin, despite his speed could not pinpoint an appropriate position to attack. Seeing one a less than moment later, Zeshin removed his prized Tigrex Longsword, which itself seemed to roar as he unsheathed it, moving in to attack as a Cehaplos leaped from beneath the sand in front of him. The monster promptly hit the ground and was gruesomely smashed by the Diablos' tail, the carnage spreading everywhere as Zeshin took a wide arching swipe and leap back, slicing the half of monster that flew at him cleanly in half. It was not long before he became the focus of the monster's attack, and with a quick pivot on its massive feet, the Diablos headed to run Zeshin down before he could properly plant his feet from his previous maneuver. In seconds, it appeared that he would be impaled if he did not react, the fiery blood in his veins replaced with ice water as something not too unlike fear took hold of him.


End file.
